supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantar
The Tantar are a Race of Man, as well as one of the Guardian Race that originate from the planet Trron in the Tr"isil"eon universe. They are amphibious and salamander like in nature and are beings of Majik. Tantar are born inherently with control over one or two of the Elements of Nature and can learn more over the course of their life. Fact Sheet: *Guardian Race of: Tr"isil"eon *Element of Reality: Majik *Core Evil: Pride *Core Ideal : Loyalty *Main Language: Tantar *Species Age: 25,000,000,000 IUYrs *Arose On: 1111/1.Tau/1111/1.1 *Population: 2,500,000 *Home World: Trron *Home Universe: Tr"isil"eon *General Traits: Conservative, Proud, Resilient, Stubborn, Perseverant, Faithful, Loyal Physiology Tantar generally appear as salamander like beings standing upright. They are easily distinguished by their smooth multicolor skin, their snouts, their large fingertips and their pupil lacking eyes. Body ''General Tantar when full grown usually stand from 1.3-1.6m, and in weight are light for their size and appearence. They have two arms ending in hands with three fingers and a thumb on each, each diget sligly bulbous at the tip. They also have two plantigrade legs each ending in a foot with three bulbous toes. Their tail is commonly 2/3 to 3-4 the length of the rest of their body and is one of the most muscular parts of the body and the most dexterous, capable of lifting and grasping some objects. the head rests atop a fairly thick neck and consists of a large snout, two eye bumps and a lower jaw much like a frog or salamander. Types The Tantar race is divided into three main sub-races, each with variations in general body structure: *Midtar are described as the round ones. They have big bulbous round snouts and nose bumps, slightly less pointed tail tips, the most bulbous finger tips and toes, and rounded eye ridges. Their bodies also contour more in general. *Triatar are described as the square ones. They have very square muzzles and nose bumps with exaggerated corners along with squared off eye ridges and very flat contours, their fingers have no bulbs and instead end with a clean square top and the same goes with their toes and on occasion the tail tip. *Suuntar are described as the triangle ones. They have pointed tips to their muzzles and nostrils, eye ridges that tip in a point, pointed finger tips akin to claws, and very sharp thin tail tips. On occasion they even have pointed teeth. Their eyes are also more elongated and have pointed corners. Tantars can also be born combinations of these types and even mutts if they have parents of different types. There also exists another category that is debated weather or not it is a sub-species or a completely separate species all together. Staryen are Tantar originating on the Trronian moon of Tck. They are much smaller than mainworld Tantar, usually only growing to a max height of 0.6m. They also are mainly midtar or mixes of midtar and suuntar or midtar and triatar. They are characterized as well by their odd addition of spikes, most commonly along the eye ridges and they are known to be able to mate with mainworld Tantar. Skin Markings Tantar Skin can be virtually any color. The patterns they are born with are inherited from their parents, dominantly from the dominant parent, and because of this it's believed the patterns reflect the thoughts and mind of the Tantar. Markings and colors usually are similar or representative of the element the Tantar can control, such as blue for water and green or brown for earth. It should be noted a Tantar can change the color of their skin willingly, though it requires heavy concentration and excessive heat from the environment such as hot springs or even applied fire. Fire Resistance Tantar skin is also very Fire resistant, able to withstand high temperatures without burning or melting and can also allow open flame to slide over it like water without harm. High enough temperatures and high levels of fire Majik can however harm a Tantar. Burns created this way appear as temporary darkened areas of the skin (light areas on darker skinned Tantar). It should also be noted tantar skin is also very warm to the touch, usually upwards of 50°C or more. Cut Resistant Another interesting attribute of Tantar skin is it's resistance to slashing and piercing. As The Tantar are beings of Majik their bodies are not truly Biological and instead are Biomagical. Therefore their bodies work and take damage in different ways. If a Tantar takes damage of a slashing piercing or abrasive variety, or any other kind that would tear the skin it will enter and leave with the correct feeling of resistance however it will leave no open wound. It will instead do appropriate damage to the remaining Majik energy the Tantar has, weakening and hurting them, and it also leaves a very slowly fading darkened area (or a lighter area on darker skinned Tantar) Slime Tantar use their skin for excretions. During the late day and early morning hours Tantar excrete waste material they intake over the day as a slick though quick drying slime, the smell and color dependent on the waste, though it's mostly transparent. This slime is also excreted during times of stress similar to sweating in Humans Pouch Tantars have a pouch of skin on the front of their bodies in the lower belly area. It usually goes unseen and can stretch to hold objectus usually as large as the Tantar's tail rolled up. It is used mostly for carrying Miscelanious travel items, wallet contents, and their young. Internals Digestive system The Tantar digestive track consists of the Mouth, the Throat, and the Stomach. Food is usually swallowed whole through the mouth with the aid of heavily thick and slippery saliva and is moved down into the throat. The expandable and slime coated throat moves the swallowed food down into the large stomach chamber. Tantar, being omnivores are very efficient at breaking down and digesting, able to break down most anything they eat, and even inedibles over time into nutrients and waste slime. The waste slime is later excreted through the skin. If they swallow something indigestible it is coughed up at a later time. Most of the actual digestion, and energy conversion is done via a combustion of sorts, hence the Tantar's high internal body temperature ranging 200 to 300+°C . Because of this the waste slime is usually consistent of mostly ash mixed with mucus. This reaction is also done oxegenless, it can either use Majikal flame, or it can use fluorine as the oxidizer in the reaction, as much of Trron's wildlife naturally contains fluorine. Ichor Ichor is a substance that comprises much of the inside of the Tantar body. It is a mixture of a thick slime and Majik centered cells, providing much of the energy and even working as a nervous system though which messages are translated though the body such as impulses to muscles and ligaments. The Ichor is usually quite transparent with a hint of the Tantar's main body color. Ichor is most often seen when coughed up when a Tantar takes too much damage. As beings of Majik Tantar's bodies mostly run of Majik and this is the substance that contains it, thus when they are injured and loose Majik energy (as described in Skin above under Cut Resistant) a portion of the cells in the Ichor die and are expelled in a coughing up of the thick gooey substance. If enough damage is taken the cells can be expelled via vomiting as well. A Tantar dies when all their Ichor Cells perish, and over time Ichor cells do regenerate back to their max cell count. A Tantar can increase it's Ichor cell count by increasing it's affinity with Majik via training or relationships. Ichor cells are also used up when a Tantar uses their elemental Majik however to a more intelligent extent. While the cells use up most of their Majik they keep a small emergency reserve as to not perish before the Majik replenishes. However if the power is over exerted these cells can fully empty themselves and die. Heart The Tantar heart is an organ that moves Ichor around the body, channels it and also works to replace it using rhythmic beats much like a human heart. It also marks the center of a Tantar's Majik use, sort of like an internal Elemental Focus that is used subconsciously. Muscular-Cartilage Structure The Tantar owe their flexibility and much of their resilience to their full cartilage-like skeleton. It is comprised of a flexible cartilage-like substance and provides a structure for the body and allows the muscles and tendons to act upon their joints to create movement and preform actions. Life and Ageing The Tantar live longer than most Sentient species and have an odd ageing process: Life Stages #Egg(Birthday):X-0 IUYrs:The egg is produced and develops over a year. Oddly enough eggs cannot hatch off Trron, if taken off Trron the egg will continue to develop and then seem to stop in time just before hatching until it comes close enough to the planet once again. #Hatchling(HatchDay):0-1 IUYrs: The egg hatches into a small creature usually 2.5-7.5cm in length, at this stage the Tantar needs full care from their parents. #Youngling:1-7 IUYrs: The Tantar develops speech, walking and mobility skills however still heavily relies on it's parents. It also starts to show Majik ability. By the end of this stage a Tantar usually grows to be 12-18cm #Whelp:7-13 IUYrs: The Tantar is fully able to walk and run and has general use of their Majik element however it's nearly entirely emotional based. They gain some independence but still rely on the parents for much of their needs. By the end of this stage a Tantar usually grows to be 30-35cm. #Child:13-50 IUYrs: The Tantar learns to control their element over this time and begins to progress in independence and maturity. They no longer fully rely on their parents and can go off on their own, though most remain with their parents. By the end of this stage a Tantar should he within a foot of their full grown height. #Adolescent: 50-350 IUYrs: While the Tantar becomes more mature they also become more rebellious and take more risks . It is during this time they also begin to mature reproductively. A Tantar will finish growing during this stage and reach their full height of around 1.3-1.6m on average. Their Majik abilities also develop further overtime becoming more adept. #Young Adult: 350-500 IUYrs: The Tantar is much more mature and much less apt to take risks, however will still be apt to take them. Their powers improving on their own will start to slow during this time and will not continue to improve at a fast rate like before unless they make an effort. #Adult:500-750 IUYrs: Tantar become more mature and conservative in their beliefs, taking few risks especially if maters don't concern them. Their general Majik power increase slows even more and it requires more effort to train their ability. #Elder:700-1000 IUYrs: Frighteningly conservative and stubborn these Tantar are the oldest most ever get. Training Majik comes surprisingly easy at this age and beyond. During this time is when most Tantar discover The Truth and decide to end their lives in peace and by choice. #Ancient:1000+ IUYrs: Tantar have no defined life span and may never die if they never find The Truth or refuse to accept it. Reproduction, Mating, and Eggs Tantar, like all races with a soul, require two souls to make a new one. They are known to mate for life to a frighteningly extreme degree, even loyal beyond death for thousands of years. Reproduction is relatively simple for Tantar, while they have no reproductive organs they still requite physical touch to stimulate a connection. The Tantar only have one gender, and during reproduction one Tantar will take the dominant position and one will take the submissive, and though contact and making a special promise they temporarily unite their souls to create a new one sealed within an egg. It is not known exactly how the egg is formed as it has never been directly observed just like the formation of the soulflame at death. The promise is the most important part of creating a child for a Tantar. This position of this promise is usually filled by marriage vows themselves but can also be filled by other emotional or serious promises to each other. It is believed the need of a promise to create young stems from the Tantar's status as beings of pride. The appearance of the child and their physical body is heavily determined by the Submissive soul where the mind and much of the personality is determined by the Dominant, though they are still a blend of both. The power is also more likely to be inherited from the dominant, though it can be inherited from the submissive of both. Due to their process of soul-bond-mating Tantar can mate with most species. Then this happens the body is determined by the Submissive and the Mind and Abilities will be determined by the Dominant. The most common hybrid is Tantar/Human which has two results: *Tronian: Dominant Tantar/Submissive Human: Appearance is human however body is Biomajikal as opposed to Biological and the child inherits and element from a parent. Their personality is also more Tantar like. *Ngephet: Dominant Human/Submissive Tantar: Appearance is Tantar however the body is Biological as opposed to Biomajikal and the child has no inherent Majik abilities. Their personality is also more human. Death and the Soulflame When a Tantar dies they do not leave behind a body, all they leave behind is a burning fire like light called a Manitan or a Soul Flame. This fire is said to burn as brightly as their soul did in life and it's colors match the element and sometimes even feel or personality of the Tantar they represent. They can be moved by those able to manipulate both the elements of Strani and fire and can only be put out by those who can manipulate the elements of ice and mani, and only though special means. It has never been observed how a Soul Flame forms or how the body disappears as usually some event causes observers to look away or no one is looking at the time it vanishes and it replaced with the flame. It's said that "''Not even the worlds want to see a Tantar pass." There's a Myth that Soul Flames go out when the person they represent is forgotten, however this is untestable by nature. While Tantar have no definite lifespan, around the aged 8,000-12,000 they are said to discover The Truth and decided to move on for themselves. They can also be killed though disease, and damage though. 'Ignorance' Though Tantar are supposed to pass on upon learning The Truth a Tantar is supposed to make the decisions to pass on, there is a way to continue on. Though a practice called Ignorance, a Tantar is able to ignore the truth and stay alive passed their time, however ignoring the truth in their heart. It is known that if a Tantar does this in good will for others, they can remain themselves for a seemingly indefinite amount of time. If a Tantar uses this ignorance for selfish reasons however, his Soul Vessel will begin to decay along with the magic in their body until they are an empty husk. This has been seen in the Tantar Dav-vril Mat"a-dur, however Dav-vril was able to counter this with is Soul Suturing Ability. Society Technology Tantars have a strong aversion to technology and prefer to take a conservative naturalist stance. They believe it causes problems and shouldn't be allowed to advance to far, thus they prohibit much of it in most places other than in The Great Cities. Advanced technology in other locations must either require a licence or be approved by the government. Even when the Tantar aim to produce advanced technology they either aim to accomplish it though Majikal means or it doesn't last long as they have a habit of loosing technology in wars and disasters. Political ''Regions The Tantar Homeworld of Trron is split into three main regions *The Tribes: The continent of Tronya is divided into tribal regions, each tribe representing one of the Elements of Nature, this is where the most conservative Tantar live. Technology of any kind isn't practiced or allowed and the Tantar live simple villages within their tribe's area. *The Countries of Argon: The countries of Argon are the most advanced and liberal areas of the Tantar world. They are more modern and have more technology than the tribes however tech is limited to the great cities within them. *The Outlying Lands: These include areas that are unclaimed, unsettled, and unwanted by the Tantar. Government The Tantar are ruled via representation in several levels. Each country has a Leader elected by the people while each tribe has a Chief chosen in a different way depending on the tribe. Along with these there is the King of Trron. The Leaders and Chiefs make up two cabinets each capable of giving one collaborative vote while the King owns the third vote. Each of the three branches can propose laws along with citizen petitions which under certain circumstances can represent or change a vote depending on where they come from. The Tantar also seem to most other species to lack political party but this is because it usually just comes down to severe ties of extreme conservativness. History See Tantar History Social Behavior and Class Class System The Tantar are divided into class depending on several factors such as; family, body type, element, position, and location. Depending on these factors they fit into one of several groups: *Suuntar: Not technically a Social class but the subspecies is considered the lowest of the low, often considered thieves and people too lowly to be servants. *Poverty: Living in poverty or a first generation Suuntar Midtar mix. *Servant Class: Maids, Butlers, Hired hands, usually Midtar with a bit of Suuntar. They make more money than the Lower class but are treated as lower due to their jobs. Checktar"e are often addressed as such. *Lower Class: Just making ends meet, working day to day, low wage. *Middle Class: Pure Midtar, the common man, working in a moderate wage job seen as respectable and hard working. Humans and most other species are addressed as so if not known to be in another class. *Upper Class: Midtar Triatar Mix, seen as highly respectable and very hard working, high paying jobs that require skill and effort. *The Rich: Triatar, often born into money, CEO, leaders of companies or groups, little effort very high income. *Leaders: Leaders and Cheifs. Celebrities are often treated as if they are members of this class. *Royalty: The King and his family. Highest level addressed highly by all except close friends. Also Gramani, Greater Elementals Social Class in Tantar society determines everything from how you treat others to what words you use when you speak. Though there are many rules and exceptions. Friends and close family members are almost always spoken to in the usual way and treated as such, or as a member of your own class. This can also be true with long time family friends or butlers or nannies, however with those professions they should never speak back as if on an equal standing, it is seen as part of their discipline. Suuntars do not fit into the social chart and speak their own Dialect of Tantar, whereas other Tantar have a specific way of talking down to them if they choose to speak at all. As well Staryen do not fit in the class system as they usually keep seperate, but are treated as Middle class often by tantars if not well known. Otherwise, depending on what is known of them, they will be spoken to accordingly. Behavior Much of what is considered acceptable Tantar behavior is determined by the social class, however some major points remain constant. Keep in mind much of this is generalization and there are of course exceptions to every rule. The tail of a Tantar is a major source of their pride. Wars have been started over improper tail etiquette. Tantar use their tails to display their mood and their appearance via their tail pattern. It is even used to greet those on the same level as you and is used to bow to those above you. With humans it is offered in place of hand shakes to those they respect and denied to those lower. Pulling another's tail is never acceptable and is probably the largest insult you can give to a Tantar of any class. The language of the Tantar and how they talk also changes depending on class and what class you're talking too. Many classes have varying accents as well. Social politeness to those above you is expected however usually laced with pride, as those in lower statuses tend to try to have an air that they are fine with what they've done with their position. Tantar focus more on acts and stories of their lives than objects and possessions. They focus on making their lives into stories worth telling as opposed to gaining money, things, or even social status. In fact most Tantar openly accept their social standing with pride, seeing it as the difficulty they were granted to succeed in making their story great. Talking about yourself and bragging are commonplace and accepted in Tantar culture, what's seen as arrogance to others is common conversation to most Tantar. ' Everyday Life' ''The Home Tantar homes are built in may different ways, but most always they are made natural, hone from rock, or carved inside giant trees with pathways between each, they often contain outdoor training areas and natural bathing pools. As most Tantar use their abilities to build their own home in some way they can be quite large even with the lower classes, having multiple rooms with no purpose just for appearances. They also focus more on architectural beauty than furnishing. Tantar usually move out to find their own home during their adolescent stage as an act of rebellion, though poverty/lower class and rich/upper class often don't move out and live in large family homes, for economical reasons and on the other side to maintain their social family status. ''Diet'' Tantar are omnivores. They have teeth that usually just form a ridge that's not too useful for much chewing so they swallow their food whole. Their diets usually consist of fish, sometimes still alive on ingestion, fruits, and pancake like breads baked to be smooth and easy to swallow. ''Hygiene'' Due to the fact they excrete waists as slime though their skin Tantar usually wash daily in the morning or afternoon depending on their slime cycle, which can be off at times. Usually however its in the morning and it's simply done with hot water soaks and soaps. ''Education'' Tantar education greatly differences between the countries and the tribes. In the tribes the education starts much earlier and is mostly learning to survive and use their powers though direct experience. Whereas in the countries they focus more on book learning and less on training and skills in the actual education system until later on. The tribes don't have a formal education system, a village just teaches though experience, whereas the tantar education system is a 20 year program for general knowledge, history, mathematics, sciences, Majik, among other things. After which College is an option. ''Training and Fights'' Tantar train regularly and public fights between two or more Tantar are not uncommon at all. Tantar have a natural urge to prove their superiority in battle and it's this urge that helps them train and hone their powers with friends or strangers, and more than often unless a lower class defeats a much higher class there are no hard feelings after a good fight. though if one acts cowardly it could be seen as disgrace to the other as well and problems may arise. Many of the Great Cities have systems set up to close off areas for fights to protect from structure damage. It's mostly Children, Adolescents, and Young Adults who fight as many Full adults won't do so without reason where as the youngers will often start fights just because with no prompt at all. Clothing For Tantar, clothing is completely unnecessary however it may still be worn under a few circumstances, either to show off interests, show off status, as a uniform, or to protect oneself in harsh conditions. The lowest classes rarely ever wear clothing of any kind while the servant class is expected to wear uniform at all times. Religion Main Article: Spakerelle The Tantar believe in an Omnipresent God and a large series of spirits, some of which they've had direct contact with. The Suuntar have a more representative polytheistic belief system Gepedika-Ora Names Tantar names consist of several parts and are spoken in this order: #Profession: The Tantar's Career, or rank of his career. #First Name: Tantar First names are special and can change many times throughout a Tantar's life. It's first given as a wish from the parent as to their child's life and future, then the child adapts that wish into his own dreams as his life changes. Usually the name is finalized in adulthood and many Tantar go though 3-5 names before they settle, changing them mostly in their adolescent years. This name consists of two words in Tantar for their Vandrielle meanings. #Title: Thing such as King, Professor, Doctor, Friend, Elder, Older one, Brother, ect go here. #Family name: A name passed down though families that doesn't change. It also consists of two Tantar words in Vandrielle #Akyadata: The Tantar version of a nickname, It's usually given to you by a friend or just by a name that sticks and is usually a much shorter and simpler name than you're Tantar name. An example of this naming system is: *Gramani Gatara Jen-She-Maray Fenir-Deph akya Josh Gramani Gatara is his Life path/Career, Jen-She is the first name, -Maray is the title, Fenir-Deph is the family name, and akya is used to introduce the Akyadata: Josh. Majik As mentioned above Tantar are creatures born of Majik, thus labeled as BioMajikal creatures. They are naturally born with power over at least one element inherited from either parent but can also inherit more than one element either one from each or both from one parent. The ability with Majik grows with a Tantar as they make more connections and relationships in life, good or bad, as Majik is the element of connections. Elements and Subspecies While any Tantar can be born with any element certain subspecies are more likely to have certain elements. Midtar are more likely to have the basic seven elements, Suuntar are likely to have more volatile energy based elements, like fire, plasma, light, lightning and such, Triatar often have secondary elements such as metal, sound, ice and other more refined elements, Starians almost entirely are born with Void as an element but also can have a secondary of many other elements. Star and Strani are both rare elements for all Tantar to have as well as Normality. The most common element is Fire overall. Suuntar Majik Suuntars along with their element often study another type of power called Suuntar Majik. This practice is viewed in many different ways by the rest of the Tantar depending on location it can be seen as a dark art or a science. Category:Sentient Category:Guardian Species Category:Trron Category:Tantar